Can a Star Shine too Bright?
by MayTheAmazing
Summary: Black Star seems to have his mind elsewhere... And what is Maka reading? Possible love-triangle? Find out these questions and more by reading this story! MY FIRST FANFICTION :D
1. Chapter 1

Black Star wandered the streets silently, thinking of nothing but becoming a god… And ended up walking face-first into a lamppost "OW!" he yelled, backing up into yet another pole. He then walked toward and... Well, you get the picture. He passed out from the pain after awhile.

* * *

Maka had her nose in a book as she walked down the street when a loud nose broke her concentration, someone saying a very painful sounding "Ow". Looking up from her book, Maka saw Black Star on the ground just a ways from her, his head seemingly bleeding. "Black Star?" She ran to him, then helped the blue haired boy to his feet. "Black Star, what happened to you?" she asked,

He groaned, then weakly pointed to the steel lampposts next to them.

Maka rolled her eyes, starting to help him walk to the apartment she and Soul shared, it only a block or three away after all.

* * *

Soul was laying on the couch, playing Call of Duty on his Xbox when he heard the door open. Pausing the game, he looked over his shoulder towards the door, Maka was haling Black Star in. "...Maka? What's going on?"

She sighed, "I'll tell you later, just help me. He's really heavy!" She was sweating at this point, so Soul got up and helped her carry the unconscious blue-haired meister to Soul's room. They set him on the bed, and Soul turned to Maka, "So why is he here, Maka?"

"I found him on the street, passed out. What else could I do?" She answered, then yawned. _For such a small guy, he sure is heavy!_

The white haired boy sighed, shaking his head. "You could have left him. He's Black Star, he's tough. You didn't have to help and make yourself stink. You know what, go take a shower. I'll make sure this baka," He gestures Black Star. "doesn't get himself hurt any more then he already is."

She hesitated for a moment, then nodded, leaving the boys alone to take a quick shower.

* * *

(Time skip :p)

Black Star woke to find Soul in front of him, yawning. "S-Soul?" he looked around, very confused "Where am I? What happened to Maka?"

Soul had his regular blank, bored looking face as he looked down at Black Star. "She in her room right now, I think. Says you passed out, so she brought you here..." Soul raised an eyebrow at the meister "Is that what happened?"

"Dude, how should I know? Last thing I can remember is Maka's voice asking me something... Can't recall what she asked. Sorry." He shrugged, sitting up and to the edge of the bed he was on. _Wait.. Am I in Soul's bed?_ Black Star snourted.

The weapon boy was about to ask something when there was a knock at the door. "Soul? Can I come in?"

Sighing, he replied. "Yeah, he's awake. Come on in." With that a smiling Maka opened the door, her hair still wet.

"Hey Black Star! How's your head?" She asked, still smiling.

He nodded, standing up. "Y-Yeah, it's a lot better. Thanks, but a BIG STAR like ME doesn't need your petty worry!" He shouted, getting a Maka Chop for it.

"Not so loud! There are other people living in this building too!" Maka huffed, glaring at Black Star.

"Sorry..." Black Star bowed his head. _Jeez, what's with this chick, first she helps me, then she hits me!_

Maka and Soul sighed at the same time, then the weapon poked Black Star, "Go get in the kitchen. There's some soup you can have, then go home." And with the promise of food, Black Star did as he was told, smiling once he was out of sight.

* * *

**HEEEEEEEEEY EVERYONE! :D May here, with some extra words and junk! So, I just wanted to say, that, I don't own Soul Eater. **

**Yeah, just kidding. This is my FIRST fanfiction, so I hope YOU like it! Yes, you, person reading this on the other side of the screen, I mean you. **

**Sooooooooooo that's all for now. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Black Star was greeted by an outraged Tsubaki once he finally returned home. "Black Star! Where have you been, I've been worried sick!"

"You don't need to worry about a god like me!" he laughed loudly, "I was fine, just visited Maka and Soul!" he laughed again, trying to act normal as he could.

Tsubaki sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Okay, Black Star. Just don't disappear next time without telling me where you're going, okay?" the meister nodded,

Black Star hugged his weapon friend to show there weren't any hard feelings before walking past her and into their house. "So it's my night to cook, right?"

* * *

Soul was unhappy that Black Star had come into his apartment, and his room for that matter! _Darn it, Maka. Why'd you have to care about that thickheaded guy? Wait, why do I care? She was being a good friend, that's all... Right? _Soul had told Black Star of his crush on the young female meister only a week ago, and Black Star wouldn't hurt him like that, they were too close. Soul shook his head for a moment to clear his mind of unwanted thoughts, Maka was his friend first and foremost. He wouldn't let anything change that. Ever.

There was a light knock on Soul's door, then Maka's voice carried from the other side of the door. "Soul? You okay, you've been in your room since Black Star left."

The weapon sighed, of course Maka was worried... "Come on it, it's unlocked." Without missing a beat, she opened the door, giving him a smile as she did.

The meister walked in, sitting down next to Soul "I'll repeat my question, are you okay?"

He nodded, no reason to have Maka worry about simple, _stupid_, feelings. "Fine, just upset Black Star disrupted my gaming s'all. Don't stress about it, 'K?"

"Alright," she smiled again, thinking to just leave it alone. "You hungry? We still have some soap left."

Soul shook his head, food was the last thing on his mind right now. "I had some pizza earlier. You enjoy the soap."

* * *

(Fun look inside Kid's place)

"LIIIIIIIIIZZZ... GO TO BED ALREADY, IT'S LATE!" Patty yelled at her sister, who was organizing some textbooks and sighed,

"Patty, just sleep already, if you're tired. Can't you sleep with the lights on for _five minutes?_" the annoyed older sister asked, for about the fourth in the last ten-or-so minutes.

"Er... No?" Patty blinked innocently.

Sighing yet again at this, liz decided to let it go for tonight, since it was late. She went to turn the lights off before leaving the room, "Night, sis."

"Night sis!" Patty yelled at her sister as she left her bedroom.

* * *

**Hahahaha... Yeah, I'm not funny. Last bit was a space filler. But eh, whatever. ANYWAY, I got off topic, I'm here to say that this is a Black Star x Maka story, but there might be some stuff with Soul too... ewe Yeah, so, uh, bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Soul and Maka were sitting in their kitchen eating breakfast, Maka eating some toast while reading her book while Soul was absent mindly staring at this meister while munching on his cereal. Maka, having finished her toast, closes her book and smiles. "Soul, what're you thinking about?"

He blinked, "Huh? Maka, you say something?"

Maka chuckled, shaking her head "Never mind, Soul. It wasn't important."

The weapon shook his head dismissively, deciding to just let it go so they could get to school already. _Jeez, can't believe I want to go to school..._ He stood up, heading for the door, his breakfast forgotten.

Sighing once Soul had left, she got up and put their dishes in the sink, thinking that she'll deal with them after school. _I better get going, or Soul's going to leave without me! _

* * *

(Later, after school)

"Soul, would you hurry up already? I told Tsubaki I'd be at her apartment at 6! And it's 5:43!" Maka shouted at her partner, who was walking painfully slow behind her. _Why does he have to tick me off all the time!?_

Soul only laughed, not hurrying whatsoever, to Maka's dismay. "Calm down, Tiny Tits. It's uncool to get yourself so worked up. It's only 5:30, and we're almost there. No need to worry." He said in his possible heart-melting calm tone, not wanting to get a Maka Chop today. He had plans and didn't want a knock to _his _noggin ruining them.

The young meister's only response was an angry 'humph!' as she continued her now increasing pace. She obviously wanted to get to her friend as fast as possible. _Wonder why. _Thought Soul, who was still following his meister.

As soon as they arrived Maka grabbed Tsubaki's hand and led her into the kitchen, leaving Soul to go and chat with Black Star in his living room.

"Hey, Star. You know why the girls were in such a hurry to talk?" the weapon asked with a bored expression.

The blue-haired boy shrugged, "To talk about how god like I am?" At this, they both laughed. Soul for expecting anything less from his friend and Black Star because.. Well, he's Black Star. He does this all the time.

"Oh, and Soul, thanks for not kicking me out the other day. Even my awesomeness needs a nap from time to time." he said with a cocky smirk.

Soul sighed. "No problem, dude. I didn't think you needed it, but Maka insisted you stay until you woke up." giving the other boy a punch to the arm, Soul sat down on the couch.

Black Star raised an eyebrow. "Oh she did, did she..? HAHAHAHA! I SHALL GO GIVE MY LOVING FOLLOWER THANKS FROM HER GOD!" he then ran into the kitchen, with rose two shrieks from Maka and Tsubaki.

The young weapon sighed. _That idiot. What could I be thinking, he doesn't feel that way about Maka! _He chuckled to himself.

* * *

Black Star ran into the kitchen to see his weapon partner Tsubaki and Maka talking and giggling together when he walked in, followed by a yell or two by his sudden appearance, "MAKA, YOUR GOD WANTED TO THANK YOU FOR BEING CARING TO HIM!" The male meister ran over and hugged Maka, putting her into a headlock while laughing.

"Gah! Black Star let me go!" Maka tried to push him off, a light pink coming onto her cheeks. "You big ape, next time I'll let you bleed on the sidewalk!"

Grinning, he let her go. "You know you love your GOD!" Laughing again, Black Star got cut off by a Maka Chop.

"That's it! I'm going home, Tsubaki thanks for the chat. See you later!" She stormed out of the house, followed by Soul soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka and Tsubaki were walking back to the ninja's home from a quick shopping trip for an upcoming birthday in their group. Kidd's, to be exact. And he was hard to shop for with his OCD, symmetry.

"Say, Maka do you have anyone to go to Kidd's party with? Liz said to bring dates, I think." Tsubaki said as they walked.

"No, I don't. Should I just go with Soul since he's my weapon? Would that be weird?" She asked, now suddenly nervous about the idea of bring a _date. _She and Soul were close, of course, but doesn't mean she would like to date him, to many's disappointment. She didn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship if she didn't have to, that was dumb.

"Hmm, no. Maybe we could go as friends if neither of us finds dates? That way at least Liz can't be mad at us." The taller girl said with a smile.

"That's a great idea, Tsubaki! Okay, if neither of us gets a date by Tuesday, since the party is Wednesday, then we'll go as friends."

She nodded. "It's a 'date'!" At this they both broke out in a laughing fit, just as they arrived at the house she and Black Star shared. As if on cue, the annoying blue haired boy opened the door.

"What's so funny that a big star like me gets left out?" He gave a almost hurt look as the girls broke into their second fit of laughing.

"Nothing, Black Star-kun! Don't worry about it, 'k?" Tsubaki asked, smiling brightly at her partner. With a sigh of defeat, the blue haired miester nodded.

* * *

"Maka, what are you getting Kidd?" Soul asked his roommate, bored form doing nothing but watch tv for the last few hours.

"Why?" She answered his question with one of her own,

"Because I want to know so I don't get him the same thing. You always go shopping for gifts three weeks before hand, Maka. And you get really pissed when I get the same thing as you." He explained without missing a beat, smirking a bit when Maka frowned.

"But it's a surprise..." She wined. The weapon boy sighed.

"Okay, whatever. Ruining a surprise is uncool."

A loud beep was heard.

Maka blinked, then turned to the kitchen, where Blair, their 'cat', was holding a walkie-talkie.

"Uh... Blair-chan was making fish..?" She offered.

This time Soul was the one to speak first, "You weren't trying to spy on us to find out what we got Kidd, were you? That's really uncool, since that's not even close to a fish in your hand." He said with a frown.

The cat's eyes widened as she transformed and ran into Maka's room, somehow closing and locking the door after herself.

The meister and weapon pair sighed. "Stupid over-powered cat..." They said, then laughed.

* * *

Black Star was really excited about his friend's upcoming event. He had of course gotten the young death god wights to lift, and was all-to pumped to give them to him.

Not to mention he would see his favorite friend there, too.

_I bet Maka will be happy to see me, since I'm just so godly! _He laughed aloud. _I should make more of an effort to get to know her, even if she is flat-chested. _He thought to himself, using the nickname Soul had given her. The meister smiled to himself as thoughts of his female rival filled his mind. _So pretty... And strong, too... And legs that go on for miles- _He stopped, shaking his head. _Am I falling for **Maka**__? The girl I've known my whole life, almost like a sibling to me? _Black Star huffed at himself, deciding to train to clear his mind.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been pretty busy and like, I have't had any computer time. I'm such a baka sometimes... *sighs* Well, anyway, I should be writing more and hopefully I'll forget about my Xbox and 3DS long enough to write more :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it is just a filler! Later!**


End file.
